


Out of the Frying Pan

by Azar



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Female Character of Color, Fix-It, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small town life was supposed to be quieter, safer. Clearly Joss picked the wrong small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Taking down HR should've been the end of it. In a perfect world, maybe. In the real world, she might have dismantled the power structure, but there were still plenty in the chain of command who had managed to escape the book she threw at them. And her name was at the top of every single one of their hit lists.

If it weren't for Taylor, she might've taken her chances. God knew she felt bad about deserting John, Finch, and the rest in the wake of chaos she herself had sown, but she had a son to protect. A son who wanted his mother to live to see him grow up. So, after the first attempt on her life failed, she accepted John's offer of a new identity and a new life in a small town upstate, with the quaint and quiet-sounding name of Sleepy Hollow.

Should've known it was too good to be true. 

From her place behind a low wall where she had taken cover from the headless guy with a shotgun, Carter glanced over at her new partner, Lieutenant Abbie Mills. "Horsemen of the apocalypse. Are you for real?" she demanded incredulously. As if John Reese walking right out of a comic book hadn't been weird enough, now she had bad guys from the book of Revelation running around?

Abbie smiled sheepishly at her. "I wish I weren't, believe me."

The white guy behind her, in the reenactment costume, looked pretty contrite himself. "You have my sincerest apologies, Detective, for your own involvement in the matter."

Carter waved off his concern. "Forget about getting me into it; I wanna know how we're gonna get out of it?" Another round struck the wall only inches from her head, showering her hair with brick dust. Damn, but she missed Reese's arsenal right about now. "How do you kill that thing?"

"You can't," answered...Crane, she thought his name was. Funny, wasn't that one of Finch's aliases too? Maybe they were related. It would just figure.

"But we can damned well disable him for a while," Abbie answered, her mouth and her voice drawn into the same grim smile. She slid a new clip into her gun and looked at Carter. "You with me?"

"Just tell me how," Joss agreed. "And then when we get out of this? Remind me to call a couple of friends of mine back in New York."

"Not thinking of going back, are you?" Mills asked. It sounded like a challenge.

Carter raised her eyebrows. "Hell, no. I just wanna borrow a bigger gun."


End file.
